evilfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-513
SCP-513 (also known as A Cowbell) is an Euclid-class object in SCP Foundation's containment. SCP-513 is simple, rusty bell. The ringing of SCP-513 causes all who hear it to be stalked by a humanoid abonomation known as SCP-513-1. Description Physically, SCP-513 is an unremarkable, rusty cowbell. No marks or engravings are visible on its surface due to the large amount of corrosion. Attempts to remove the rust chemically or mechanically have had no success. Any noise produced by SCP-513 immediately induces strong anxiety in all sentient beings who hear it, regardless of their previous mental status. Exposure victims report feelings of being watched by an unseen entity and present elevated heart rates and blood pressure. Roughly one hour after exposure to SCP-513, victims will begin to catch glimpses of SCP-513-1 when opening doors, walking past mirrors, turning their heads, or performing any other actions that result in a sudden change in visual perception. Upon being sighted, SCP-513-1 reportedly turns away and runs out of view before disappearing without a trace. Questioning of bystanders indicates that SCP-513-1 is invisible to those who have not been exposed to SCP-513. Sightings of SCP-513-1 reoccur every 14 to 237 minutes. This "stalking" behavior inevitably causes extreme sleep deprivation, as victims are frequently disturbed by SCP-513-1’s presence in their quarters. Victims able to fall asleep before SCP-513-1's appearance report being physically assaulted by it. Upon the victim's awakening, SCP-513-1 flees as usual. This sleep deprivation, along with the mental stress caused by SCP-513-1's behavior, invariably induces paranoia, aggression, hypervigilance, and depression. All test cases but one have ended with the test subject’s suicide. Descriptions of SCP-513-1's appearance are largely unreliable. Test subjects are unable to provide complete accounts of sightings due to their exhaustion, degraded mental health, and disruptive hypervigilance. However, all interrogations thus far indicate that SCP-513-1 is a tall, emaciated humanoid with abnormally large hands. In SCP - Containment Breach SCP-513 & SCP-513-1 both appeared in SCP - Containment Breach. Although ringing the bell will summon SCP-513-1, the player won't be driven to suicide. After the player rings SCP-513, SCP-513-1 will start stalking the player. The sound of loud breathing can be heard and SCP-513-1 will occasionally be seen in the player's peripheral vision. Attempting to get closer to SCP-513-1 will result in it vanishing. The only way to get rid of SCP-513-1 is to destroy SCP-513 by processing it through SCP-914. Upon destruction, the loud breathing will cease. Gallery Label513.jpg|The label outside of SCP-513's containment chamber. Doc513.jpg|SCP-513's document. 513-1old.png|SCP-513-1 Scp_comix_scp_513_1_and_scp_513_by_scp_811hatena-d7pjrkp.jpg|Artwork of SCP-513-1 holding SCP-513. SCP-513.png|SCP-513 in SCP - Containment Breach Trivia *SCP-513-1 and SCP-513 were originally included in the initial release of SCP - Containment Breach, but were removed in v0.2.1. **An audio clip of SCP-513 would play randomly over the intercom and the player would occasionally see SCP-513-1 before disappearing shortly after. It was deemed pointless for the player to escape and was thus removed from the game until its recent iteration. *SCP-513's in-game ring is more reminiscent to that of an old church bell, rather than a rusty cowbell. *SCP-513 placed #10 on Tats TopVideo's Top 22 Scariest SCPs. External Links *SCP-513 on SCP Wiki. *[[w:c:containmentbreach:SCP-513|SCP-513 on SCP - Containment Breach Wiki]] *[http://scpcb.gamepedia.com/SCP-513 SCP-513 on SCP - Containment Breach Official Wiki] Sources *This article uses material from the SCP-513 on the [http://scpcb.gamepedia.com/SCP_-_Containment_Breach_Wiki SCP - Containment Breach Official Wiki] and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. *This article uses material from the SCP-513 on the SCP Foundation's Official Site and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Summoning Category:Paranormal